Sein oder nicht Sein
by the funny bunny
Summary: Hermine steht auf Ron.Schließlich entscheidet sie sich die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.Doch plötzlich macht Ron den Stelzbock für Draco Malfoy,der Perücken trägt und Harry anschmachtet.Irgendwas lief da schief...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Hermine hatte entgültig genug davon.

Jetzt scharwenzelten sie schon seit vier Jahren umeinander herum und Ron hatte in seiner unendlichen Trotteligkeit immer noch nicht kapiert, dass sie zusammengehörten. Stattdessen fing er was mit Lavender an oder stierte seiner schleimigen Schwägerin in den Ausschnitt.

Aber wie gesagt, Hermine hatte genug. Wenn er seinen Hintern nicht hochbekam, musste sie die Sache eben selbst in die Hand nehmen, auf dem üblichen Weg kamen sie ja dummerweise nicht voran und sie war ja schließlich nicht umsonst die beste Hexe des Jahrgangs.

Auch wenn sie es normalerweise verabscheute in solchen Angelegenheiten Magie einzusetzen, beschloss sie trotzdem eine Ausnahme zu machen.

Und sie hatte ja auch nicht vor Ron zu verhexen, sie wollte ihm nur einen ordentlichen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben.

Also machte sie sich auf in die Bibliothek, um eine geeignete Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden, sie zog etliche Bücher aus dem Regal und verbrachte Stunden damit, diese zu durchstöbern.

Eine passende Ausrede für Ron und Harry musste sie sich auch nicht zurecht legen, denn sie waren es ja schließlich gewöhnt, dass sie es meistens vorzog Tausende neuer Gehirnzellen zu produzieren, anstatt mit ihnen auf dem Gelände rumzusitzen.

Da Hermine für gewöhnlich nicht einfach aufgab, wenn es mal wieder länger dauerte, nahm sie sich ein Snickers (A/N ich hoffe die kleine Anspielung kommt rüber) und suchte eifrig weiter.

Schließlich war sie doch etwas überrascht, dass sie etwas geeignetes in _so_ einem Buch fand, was sie jedoch nicht davon abhalten sollte, den Spruch auszuprobieren, sie hatte das Buch schließlich nicht aus der verbotenen Abteilung.

Sie versuchte sich eine Weile daran, bis sie den Dreh raus hatte und machte sich dann daran den Fluch durchzuführen. Sie stellte sich in Position, krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch, holte mit dem Stab aus, sagte den Spruch und- Puff- begann sich ihre Umgebung aufzulösen.

------------------------------------

So Leute, hier erst mal nur der Prolog, aber der Rest folgt bald. Ich hoffe wenigstens ein paar von euch schauen mal vorbei, vermutlich geht e nämlich anders weiter als erwartet...

_Schon mal Dank im Voraus an meine zuverlässige Beta XcatX. _

_Ach ja, und der Disclaimer, der hier scheinbar rein muss: also, die Charaktere gehören, wie allgemein bekannt ist, JKR. Und die Story, hmm, nicht mal die ist von mir, die hab ich einem gewissen toten Schreiberling geklaut, aber das verrat ich erst später. Von mir ist demnach nur die irre Verhaltensweise der Personen, aber immerhin etwas, man soll sich ja mit den kleinen Dingen des Lebens zufrieden geben, nicht wahr?_


	2. Gesetz ist Gesetz

Kap1 Gesetz ist Gesetz

An einem weit entferntem Ort, in einer weit entfernten Zeit werden wir nun Zeugen eines großen Schauspiels. Eine große Hochzeit steht bevor, sowie eine dramatische Liebesgeschichte, voller Hass, Leidenschaft und Eifersucht, doch noch weiß niemand wie sie enden wird.

_Dumbledore als: Dumbledorius, Herzog von Athen, er darf alles bestimmen._

_Lucius Malfoy als: Lucius, Vater der Draconia (er ist´n Penner...)_

_Harry Potter als: Harrius_

Ron Weasley als: Ronaldus 

_Hermine Granger als: Hermina_

_Draco Malfoy als: Draconia, Tochter des Lucius_

Minerva McGonagal als: Minevera, Verlobte des Dumbledorius

Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich auf einer weiten Wiese befand, die zu diesem riesigen Haus zu gehören schien, dass direkt vor ihr emporragte. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst hätte tun sollen, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Gebäude und betrachtete dabei eingehend ihre Umgebung. Offensichtlich schienen hier reiche Leute zu leben, denn die Fassaden waren ausgiebig verziert und deuteten auf eine frühere Zeit. Efeu zog sich an manchen Stellen der Wände empor und umschmeichelte die Schönheit des Hauses noch zusätzlich. Hermine schloss daraus, dass die Ländereien, die man rundum bewundern konnte, alle zu diesem Anwesen gehören mussten.

Hermine: „Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?", fragte sie sich, um sich blickend- und rannte mit dem Kopf gegen ein Schild.

Schild: „Athen"

Leise ob ihrer Schmerzen vor sich hinfluchend, ging sie weiter in Richtung Haus, welches sie dann ohne große Umschweife betrat. Hin und wieder begegnete sie seltsam gekleideten Leuten, die es ziemlich eilig zu haben schienen, denn sie rannten ständig die Flure auf und ab. Hermine entschied sich, sich nicht weiter damit zu beschäftigen und sich lieber auf die Suche zu machen, schließlich musste es einen Grund geben, warum sie gerade hier gelandet war.

Und wie sie so weiter durch das Haus stakste und zahlreiche Räume durchquerte und passierte, hörte sie plötzlich einige, ihr ziemlich bekannte, Stimmen.

Langsam näherte sie sich dem Zimmer, doch achtete sie darauf, dass sie keiner bemerkte, denn die Personen schienen in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft. Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick durch die leicht geöffnete Tür, doch sie schreckte schnell wieder zurück.

Bald hatte sich ihr klopfendes Herz wieder beruhigt und sie wagte einen weiteren Blick in den Raum, jedoch immer noch überrascht von dem Anblick der sich ihr da bot: dort saß Ron, in ebenso altertümlicher Kleidung wie die Leute denen sie unterwegs begegnet war, und stritt sich mit Harry, der recht machtlos schien, in anbetracht dessen, dass er den Tränen nahe wirkte und auch ein aufgebrachter Lucius Malfoy mit wilden Gesten auf ihn einredete.

Natürlich war Hermine neugierig geworden und so trat sie näher um besser zu verstehen, was Gegenstand dieses Gesprächs war und um die Tür ein wenig weiter zu öffnen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, um den Lachkrampf aufzuhalten, der sich anbahnte. Draco Malfoy war in ihrem Sichtfeld erschienen und er trug – Perücke und Kleid. Sie befürchtete zu platzen, als sie die Pumps sah, die unter seinen vielen Röcken hervorlugten. Hatte denn keiner seinen Bart und die Brustbehaarung bemerkt, auf die man bei dem tiefen Ausschnitt eine perfekte Aussicht hatte? (B/N also hannah, DES will doch nun wirklich niemand wissen )

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt einen Fotoapparat herbei, um Malfoy, lockig, brünett und mit Rüschen ausstaffiert, festzuhalten. Damit hätte sie sicher Rons Herz sofort ohne größeren Aufwand für sich gewonnen.

Leider war das ja nun nicht möglich, also konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf das Gespräch, an dem jetzt auch noch Dumbledore und McGonagal teilnahmen, die gerade durch die zweite Tür des Raums eingetreten waren, was Hermine jedoch kaum noch überraschte.

Gerade ging Lucius auf Dumbledore zu.

„Dumbledorius, wir bedürfen eurem Urteil, ihr als Herzog seid als einziger dessen mächtig. Dem jungen Ronaldus hier, habe ich die Hand meiner Tochter Draconia versprochen, doch sie weigert sich, seitdem dieser Nichtsnutz Harrius des Weges kam und sie bezirzte.

Ich plädiere auf mein altes Recht als Vater, dass sie meinem Willen folgen muss, wenn sie nicht am Galgen Enden will."(A/N ich hab doch gesagt er ist ein Penner!)(B/N oh ja das is er. Wie er leibt un lebt)

Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Wo war sie hier gelandet, im Mittelalter? Hm, ja wahrscheinlich.

Dumbledorius: „Tja, da kann man wohl nichts machen so steht es halt im Gesetz geschrieben. Ich rate euch, dem Willen eures Vaters zu folgen, zumal die Wahl, die er für euch traf, keine schlechte ist,"

Ronaldus zwinkerte ihr mit einem schmierigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu und reckte einen Daumen nach oben, was Dumbledorius nicht entging „zumindest ist es eine bessere Alternative als der Galgen."

Jetzt strich sich Ronaldus mit der Zunge über die Zähne.

„Nun ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber es ist Gesetz, doch noch immer liegt die Wahl bei euch."

Ronaldus: „Gebt nach, Holde, schwört diesem Taugenichts ab. Und du, Harrius, solltest aufgeben, das Recht liegt bei mir!"

Harrius: „Du hast die Liebe ihres Vaters, heirate doch ihn!"

Lucius: „Ganz recht, er hat meine Liebe, deshalb wird er auch bekommen was mein ist. Und Draconia gehört nun einmal mir."

Harrius war erbost aufgestanden und war nahe daran auf seinen Rivalen loszugehen, doch Draconia ging schnell dazwischen.

Draconia: „Gibt es nicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit?"

Dumbledorius: „Oh ja, hab ich vergessen, ihr könnt auch euer Gelübde im nahe gelegenen Voldemortius Kloster ablegen, aber dannisses auf ewig Essig mit der Männerwelt, denn mit eurem Gelübde schwört ihr den Herren ab und werdet auf Tugend und Frömmigkeit erzogen. Nun, so trefft eure Wahl."

Er, McGonagal Lucius und Ronaldus verließen das Zimmer durch eine Hintertür, nicht wissend, dass hinter der anderen Tür des Raumes eine siebte Person mitgehört hatte und nun wirklich nicht mehr fassen konnte, was sich dort gerade abgespielt hatte.

Draco Malfoy und Harry waren ein Paar? Und Ron sollte Malfoy heiraten? Ihr Ron? Ansonsten sollte Malfoy sterben... irgendwas war da mächtig schief gelaufen, so war das nicht geplant gewesen, auch wenn es ihr etwas seltsam vorkam, dass Malfoy in Frauenkleidung herumlief.

Fürs erste war sie einfach tief enttäuscht. Sie verließ das Haus und rannte in ihrer Verzweiflung zurück auf die Wiese von der sie gekommen war und versteckte sich dort hinter einer Säule, die dort erstaunlicherweise einfach rumstand. Gerade wollte sie sich in ihrem Mitleid suhlen, als sie plötzlich Geräusche von der benachbarten Säule vernahm.

Gerade noch schaffte sie es, den aufkommenden Kotzreiz zu unterdrücken, als sie Malfoy und Harry dort hinter der Säule wild rumknutschen sah. Sie konnte Malfoy einfach nicht ausstehen!

„Okay, das reicht!"

Entschlossen trat sie hinter ihrer Säule hervor und stampfte an dem Pärchen vorbei.

Draconia: „Hermina, geschätzte Freundin, wohin des Weges?" Das war ihr aber neu.

Hermina: „Weg."

Harrius: „Wartet, wir wollen euch in unser Geheimnis einweihen. Wir werden fliehen, Draconia und ich, heute Nacht."

Hermina: „Aha." Konnte ihr ja egal sein, was ging sie das auch an, hier stand sowieso alles Kopf. Sie hörte ihnen kaum noch zu.

„...dir, als Vertraute, wir haben es sonst niemandem gesagt. Ich bin einfach zu jung zum sterben und als alte Jungfer will ich auch nicht leben. Nun denn, Hermina, lebt wohl!", sagte Malfoy und Hermine hasste ihn mehr denn je.

Eigentlich wusste sie, das etwas faul war, dass das alles so nicht stimmen konnte, doch im Moment konnte sie nichts gegen den Hass tun, der in ihr aufkam, er war einfach da. Er hatte ihr Ron weggenommen, das war der einzige Gedanke, der zählte.

Und mittlerweile beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass sie das ganze hier irgendwoher kannte, aber sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht woher, zumal sie gerade keine Zeit fand darüber nachzudenken. Ein anderer Gedanke bahnte sich gerade seinen Weg an die Oberfläche. Was wäre, wenn sie Ron sagen würde, dass Malfoy ihn verlassen hatte um mit Harry durchzubrennen?

Er würde sich sicher bald ihr zuwenden und Malfoy wäre vergessen. Ihr gefiel ihr Plan und so machte sie sich auch gleich auf den Weg zu ihrem Angebeten.

Doch wie sich herausstellen sollte, war ihr Plan eingemachter Blödsinn. Denn Ronaldus entschied sich kurzerhand seiner Verlobten zu folgen und sie seinem Widersacher zu entreißen und machte sich somit auf in den Wald, den die beiden Verliebten wohl auf ihrer Flucht durchqueren würden. Mit Hermina dicht auf den Versen, die er trotz intensivster Beleidigungen nicht abschütteln konnte.

Hermina: „Was hat sie das ich nicht hab?"

Ronaldus: „Ihr wagt es Euch mit Ihr zu vergleichen? Nun gut, Sie ist eine wunderschöne Blüte wo Ihr der Morgenstern sein, Sie ist die Göttin Venus wo Ihr nur eine armselige Vogelscheuche seid. Und Ihr Haar-"

Hermina: „Schon gut, ich habs kapiert!"

Und trotzdem blieb sie an ihm dran. Welch unermüdlicher Ehrgeiz! Manch anderer würde es wohl als pure Dummheit bezeichnen, verständlicherweise, nach all den harschen Worten, die er ihr an den Kopf warf, doch andere Meinungen seien mal beiseite gestellt(künstlerische Freiheit nenn ich so was...). Doch ich denke alle sind sich einig, das Hermine mächtig scheiße gebaut hat.

Doch was den beiden Spinnern verborgen blieb, war das sie beobachtet wurden.


	3. Ein Auftrag und seine Erfüllung

Kap2 Ein Auftrag und seine Erfüllung

_Harry Potter als: Harrius_

_Ron Weasley als: Ronaldus_

_Hermine Granger als: Hermina_

_Draco Malfoy als: Draconia, Tochter des Lucius_

_Severus Snape: Severucius(Severon), König der Elfen_

_Peter Pettigrew : Wurmschwanzus, unterbemittelte Elfe und Diener des Severucius_

_Johlende Männergemeinschaft als: johlende Männergemeinschaft_

Severucius, Oberhaupt des Elfenvolkes, räkelte sich mit seinem Astralkörper auf irgendeinem Busch und amüsierte sich schrecklich über die beiden. Und wie er ihnen so zusah, kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke.

Lang, lang war es her, da hatte er von einer sagenumwobenen Pflanze gehört, die es, mit nur einem einzigen Tropfen ihrer Essenz auf den Augen eines schlafenden Menschen, vollbrachte, wahre Liebe für den zu schaffen den dieser Mensch nach seinem Erwachen als erstes sah.

Er musste zugeben, dass er ein wenig Mitleid mit diesem armen Mädchen hatte, dass dort hinter ihrem Geliebten im Wald herumirrte, auch wenn er ansonsten eher niederträchtiger Natur war.

Denn eigentlich hatte er mit der Pflanze eine Art Attentat auf seine Frau vor, mit der er noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen hatte und da er sowieso nur ein Paar Tropfen brauchen würde, konnte er den Rest für diese beiden erübrigen. Also berief er seinen Diener Wurmschwanzus zu sich um ihn loszuschicken, besagte Blume zu suchen.

Ronaldus: „Wieso folgt Ihr mir noch immer? Habe ich Euch je Hoffnung gemacht, habe ich Euch je gesagt, dass ich Euch liebe? So lasst mich denn in Frieden, Ihr seid eine Plage."

Hermina war den Tränen nahe, doch sie lief ihm unerbittlich hinterher, wie ein Hund seinem Herrchen. Irgendwie würde sie ihn schon weich bekommen müssen.

Severucius: „Nun denn, Wurmschwanzus, ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Einst hörte ich von einer ganz erstaunlichen, doch für Menschenaugen unauffindbaren, Wiese, auf der eine magische Blume wachsen soll. Ich bin sicher du wirst sie findet, nicht wahr?"

Wurmschwanzus(dem der bedrohliche Unterton natürlich nicht entgangen war): „Natürlich, mein Herr, sicher werde ich sie finden, diese...diese Blume."

Severucius: „Wurmschwanzus?"

Wurmschwanzus: „Ja, Herr?"

Severucius: „Du hast keine Ahnung wovon ich spreche, ist es nicht so?"

Wurmschwanzus(zieht ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht): „N...n...nein, mein Herr!"

Also gab ihm der König der Elfen einen genauen Lageplan und einen Kompass und schickte ihn los, um die Blume zu suchen, aber nicht, ohne ihm noch einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten zu verpassen.

Im gleichen Wald, doch an einer anderen Stelle.

Draconia und Harrius suchten nach einer geeigneten Schlafstätte für diese Nacht. Schließlich stießen sie auf eine Lichtung mit einer kleinen Höhle aus starkem Buschwerk in der sie sich niederließen. Nachdem sie ein wenig rumscharwenzelt hatten, schickte Draconia ihren Begleiter ein Stück weg von der Höhle, mit der fadenscheinigen Begründung, dass es hier noch nicht an der Zeit wäre.

So zog Harrius beleidigt ab, während Draconia sich ihres schweren, wallenden Kleides entledigte und sich, nur noch in ihrem Mieder bekleidet, schlafen legte.

Dadurch bemerkte sie nicht, wie Harrius, um einiges weniger bekleidet als sie, von hinter näher kam und dich zu ihr legte. Sofort schubste sie ihn wieder zu seinem eigenen Schlafplatz, was ihm natürlich gar nicht passte.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, hatte auch Wurmschwanz, die olle Nudel, diesen Weg gewählt um zu seinem Meister zu kommen. Als er die beiden schlafenden Gestalten am Boden entdeckte, fielen ihm wieder die Worte seines Herrn ein:

„Wenn du die Blume gefunden hast, machst du dich auf die Suche nach –krrrggschschrsch- Mann- krrrggschschrsch- in Begleitung einer Frau, namens –krrggschschrsch- ... dann nimmst du die Blume und beträufelst damit die Augen des Mannes, hast du verstanden?"

Nun ja, an alles konnte er sich nicht erinnern, aber es handelte sich sicher um diese beiden hier, da gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel. Also nahm er wie befohlen besagte Blume, hielt sie über Harrius Gesicht und drückte kräftig drauf.

Daraufhin spritze eine zähe Flüssigkeit aus der Blüte und traf Harrius mitten ins Gesicht, woraufhin dieser überrascht aus seinem Schlaf aufschrak. Aber da Wurmschwanzus ein Art männlicher Elfe war, war er für Harrius nicht sichtbar und so machte sich Wurmschwanzus irre kichernd davon, froh darüber seinen Auftrag ausgeführt zu haben und dies auch seinem Meister berichten zu können.

Hermine stapfte wütend durch den Wald. Irgendwie hatte sie, trotz ihrer Hartnäckigkeit, den Anschluss an Ronaldus verloren, was ihr aber im Moment ganz Recht war, nach all den Beleidigungen die er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war sie ohnehin nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen.

Sie bemerkte nicht wohin ihre Füße sie trugen, so ließ sie sich auch nicht davon beirren, dass sie schon mehrmals ordentlich auf die Schnauze gefallen war. Nein, sie stand wieder auf und lief blindlings ins unbekannte Nichts.

Wieder einmal lief sie mit Anlauf in eine Wurzel am Boden und landete der Länge nach auf demselben. Als sie aufsah, sah sie direkt in Harrius Gesicht. Entsetzt sah sie die Herzchen, die sie aus seinen Augen heraus anblinkten.

Harrius: „Hermina! Meine Liebe, mein Leben! All die Zeit die ich auf Draconia verschwendet habe, muss ich blind gewesen sein, wie konnte ich nur sie statt Eurer wählen. Verzeiht mir meine Torheit, oh holde Hermina!"

Holde?

Plötzlich zog Hermine energisch ein Messer aus der Tasche, wo auch immer es plötzlich herkam.

Hermina: „Genug der Schmach, genug der Pein und der Erniedrigungen! Genug der unsichtbaren Dolche, die sich vergnügt in meine Herzverbergend Brust stoßen und sich an meinem Schmerz ergötzen – und jetzt fang ich auch schon an so bescheuert zu reden! Genug, ich beende es hier und jetzt!"

Sie hob das Messer langsam an ihr Handgelenk, holte ein wenig aus, um den alles beendenden Schnitt auszuführen. Ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt nahm Harrius gerade Anlauf, um seine neue Angebetete von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten, zwar etwas spät, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie schon am rumschnippeln war, aber besser man geht etwas gemütlicher an die Sache heran als gar nicht. Doch gerade als er sich in Bewegung setzen will, scheint schon alles verloren- aber nichts geschieht.

Hermina: „Was zum-!"

Völlig perplex sieht sie auf das Messer in ihrer Hand nieder und muss feststellen, dass sie ein nicht schneidendes Kinderplastikmesser in der Hand hält. Und jetzt fiel ihr auch wieder ein, wie sie es vor ein paar Stunden Neville beim Mittagessen abgenommen hatte, als er die restliche Bratensoße davon abgeschleckt hatte und sie ihn hatte ermahnen müssen, dass man niemals, wirklich _niemals, _ein Messer abschlecken durfte.

Also hatte sie es kurzerhand in die Tasche gesteckt, um es jetzt, in diesem unglaublich passenden Moment, dort wieder zu finden. Immer noch starrte sie es an, bis ihr schließlich bewusst wurde, wie grotesk und furchtbar albern das aussehen musste. Wütend donnerte sie das Messer auf den Boden und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass es nicht einmal im Boden stecken blieb.

Sie wusste eigentlich nicht wirklich warum sie es tat, aber sie hob das Messer wieder auf um es erneut auf den Boden zu werfen, wohl mit dem Ziel, dass es stecken blieb. Vermutlich wollte sie damit zeigen, dass sie doch nicht so behämmert war und tatsächlich versucht hatte, sich mit einem völlig Stumpfen Messer das Leben zu nehmen.

Als Harrius sah, wie unglücklich sie war, zog er, in dem beherzten Versuch sie wieder etwas aufzuheitern, einen Löffel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn ihr unter die Nase.

Harrius: „Versucht es damit, verehrte Hermina!"

Unwillkürlich zuckte er unter ihrem lodernden Blick zusammen. Sie riss ihm den Löffel aus der Hand und knallte ihn ihm vor die Brust.

Hermina: „ Du machst dich über mich lustig! Du findest das Ganze wohl witzig, hä? Ich zeig dir gleich was urkomisches!"

Gerade wollte sie zu ihrer „Belustigung" ausholen, als ihr wieder das Messer in ihrer Hand einfiel. Jetzt musste sie wohl ein Entscheidung treffen: die Sache mit dem Messer zu Ende bringen, oder... Schnell gestand sie sich ein, dass ihre Wut an Harrius um einiges besser gestillt sein würde.

Also schleuderte sie das Messer mit Schwung aus ihrer Hand, ohne darauf zu achten wohin es flog, denn sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich auf Harrius zu stürzen, der eher erfreut als beängstigt war.

Doch die fliegende „Mordwaffe" traf die, erstaunlicherweise, noch immer schlafende Draconia an der Birne und ließ sie aus ihrem Schlummer aufschrecken. Und schon erblickte sie die beiden sich am Boden wälzenden Gestalten, die sie auch schnell ausmachte.

Draconia: „Harrius!"

Schnell hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Auch die anderen beiden unterbrachen überrascht ihre Kabbelei. Keinem war der tiefe Tonfall entgangen.

Auch Severucius nicht, der mal wieder, für niemanden sichtbar, das Geschehen beobachtete und sich bis jetzt bei diesem Anblick vor Lachen auf dem Boden gekugelt hatte. Innerlich überlegte er sich jedoch schon eine ordentliche Standpauke und die passende Strafe für Wurmschwanzus, den alten Trottel.

Draconia: „Äh, ähm...ich meinte..._chrm_..._Harrius!_ Was treibt ihr beiden da? Ich dachte du liebst mich?", wiederholte sie sich mit schriller Stimme.

Harrius: „Lieben? Ha! Sture Blindheit. Wie konnte ich Euch auch nur ansehen, wo ich doch diese Schönheit vor mir hatte? Ich muss ein Dummkopf gewesen sein. Seht Euch doch an. Selbst meine aufgedunsene Tante ist schöner als Ihr!"

Völlig entsetzt, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und Tränen in den Augen sah sie Harrius an. Einige Augenblicke verstrichen bis ihr Blick dann zu Hermine wanderte und der blanke Hass war darin zu sehen.

Als wäre das Vorwarnung genug, stürzte sie sich wie ein wildes Tier auf sie und beförderte sie so in eine Schlammpfütze. Und so begann Runde eins, Weiberketschen vom feinsten.

Harrius saß nur noch sabbernd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und starrte die beiden an, damit ihm ja nichts entging. Oben auf seinem Hügel popte bei Severus schon das Korn auf dem Herd, Wurmschwanzus gesellte sich zu ihm und zischte ein Bier und auch Ronaldus kam von irgendwoher angelaufen und setzte sich neben Harrius. Wann bekam man auch schon mal eine Frauenschlammschlacht live zu Gesicht?

Draconia schmierte gerade Hermine eine ordentliche Ladung mitten ins Gesicht. Daraufhin stand Hermine, wie ein angestacheltes Nilpferd schnaufend auf, und riss sich ihr, vom Schlamm zusätzlich beschwertes und nun nur noch hinderliches, Kleid vom Leib, woraufhin sie nur noch im Bikini dastand und den ganzen Männern in der Umgebung die Zungen das Kinn herunterrollten. Draconia tat es ihr gleich, was zugegebenermaßen wohl nicht die gleiche Wirkung erzeugte, aber lassen wir das.

Und wie von Geisterhand erschienen die Moderatoren von Celebrity Deathmatch auf einem Podium und gaben ihren Senf dazu. Kurz darauf tauchte wie aus dem Nichts Al Bundy mit seinem No Ma´m T-Shirt auf, das bei so einem Ereignis natürlich nicht fehlen durfte.

Doch Hermine und Draconia waren so mit Haare reißen und Augen auskratzen beschäftigt, dass sie von all dem nichts mitbekamen und mit ihrem Gezeter sogar die beiden Moderatoren übertönten, die daraufhin beleidigt abzogen.

Der Ringrichter beendete mit seiner Glocke gerade die erste Runde, als Hermine eine Hand voll Schlamm in Draconias nicht vorhandenen Ausschnitt stopfte. Natürlich wollte diese das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und ignorierte den Ringrichter einfach.

Also ketschten sie noch eine Weile weiter, bis der Richter schließlich befand, dass es unsportlich sei, wenn Hermine Draconia im Schlamm ertränkte und den Kampf unterbrach. Als die beiden Streithennen notgedrungen aufhörten, bemerkten sie erst was sich um sie herum abspielte.

Entsetzt schauten sie auf die Tribüne voller Männer, die sich wohl im Laufe ihres Kampfes angesammelt haben mussten.

Draconia: -kreischt, bedeckte ihre Blöße und rennt weg-

Ronaldus: -hinterher-

Plötzlich entdeckt Hermine den am Boden liegenden Löffel von vorhin und schmeißt ihn den beiden hinterher. Überrascht, jedoch nicht unzufrieden, musste sie feststellen, dass der Löffel schärfer war als ihr Messer und nun in Ronaldus Rücken steckte.

Dieser bemerkte es nicht mal, denn er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Draconia im Gestrüpp nicht zu verlieren.

Männer auf der Tribüne: - enttäuschtes Gemurmel- „So´n Mist...gerade wenn's spannend wird..."

Al Bundy: „Hey Kleine, ich geb dir nen 20er wenn du für mich nen Strip hinlegst!"

Hermine klatschte ihm eine- tangiert hier ja auch gar nicht, dass sie ja eigentlich gerade auch schon gestrippt hat- sammelte ihre Kleider auf und ging.

Severucius: „Wurmschwanzus?"

Wurmschwanzus: „Ja, Herr?"

Severucius: „Ist dir hier gerade was aufgefallen?"

Wurmschwanzus: „Nein, Herr, eigentlich nicht."

Severucius: „Nein?_Nein!_ Du nichtsnutziger Abklatsch von einem Diener! Du hast deinen Fehler nicht einmal bemerkt, dabei hat man dich gerade mit deiner hässlichen, warzigen Nase darauf gestoßen! Du hast die Tropfen dem Falschen verabreicht! Du wirst noch einmal losgehen und diesmal den anderen Mann beträufeln, sodass er sich in das Mädchen verliebt. Und da ich glaube, das dein Erbsenhirn ohnehin nicht mehr aufnehmen kann, erkläre ich dir alles weitere später. Und bevor du gehst, wirst du zur Strafe den Boden unter meinen Füßen säubern. Und zwar mit deiner Zunge!"


	4. Jeder mit jedem

Kap3 Jeder mit jedem

_Harry Potter als: Harrius_

Ron Weasley als: Ronaldus 

_Hermine Granger als: Hermina_

_Draco Malfoy als: Draconia, Tochter des Lucius_

_Severus Snape als: Severucius, König der Elfen_

_Peter Pettigrew als: Wurmschwanzus, unterbemittelte Elfe und Diener des Severucius_

Es sollte erwähnt werden, dass dieser Wald ein sehr verworrener und verzweigter Wald war. Man fand sich ohnehin nur schwer zurecht und wenn man wie unsere vier Irren hier einfach ziellos drauflos rennt, ist es vorherbestimmt, dass man sich früher oder später verirrt oder einander verliert. Doch er war auch nicht besonders groß, darum fand man sich meist auch irgendwie wieder.

Ronaldus: „Wo bin ich? Diesen Grashalm kenn ich doch! Oh nein! Mamiiiiii!"

Draconia, die sich inzwischen wieder angezogen hat, lief etwas fehlgeleitet durch den Wald. Und da der Wald nun mal so klein ist und unsere Hauptacteure ein bisschen dappig, traf Draconia erneut auf Harrius, der nach Hermina suchte.

Ja, diese Geschichte ist ein einziges Versteckspiel, aber so isses halt. Und da das allen wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon bekannt vorkommt, spar ich jetzt den Dialog, den kennen wir ja schon von den anderen beiden, die am Anfang auch völlig überraschend aufeinander trafen und sich die übelsten Sachen an den Kopf warfen. Und für die, denen es unklar ist, hier die Grundzüge: Draconia ist beleidigt, weil ihr Harrius auf einmal Hermina nachstelzt. Und da er nun mal gar nicht davon begeistert ist, dass sie ihm die ganze Zeit hinterher latscht, ignorierte er sie weitgehend, nachdem er sie eine Weile fertig gemacht hat. So.

Durch ihre Stimmen riefen sie Wurmschwanzus auf den Plan, der, auf der Suche nach ihnen, durch den Wald flog. Schnell packte er seine Tropfen aus. Dass er eigentlich Ronaldus hätte bespritzen sollen, hatte er schon wieder vergessen und er dachte sich (ja, er dachte tatsächlich) da die beiden stritten, hätte es schon seine Richtigkeit wenn er das Mädchen besudelte, denn sie schien sauer auf ihn zu sein und nicht umgekehrt. Also schüttelte er die Flüssigkeit über ihr aus.

Doch da Wurmschwanzus zu fett für seine Flügel war, verlor er kurz das Gleichgewicht und die Tropfen verteilten sich auch über dem Kopf des jungen Mannes. Augenblicklich fielen beide in Ohnmacht.

Wurmschwanzus: „Upsi. Klappt wohl doch nicht wenn sie wach sind. Na ja, was solls, meinen Auftrag hab ich erfüllt."

Und so flog er von dannen.

Und wegen der Winzigkeit des Waldes, traf nun auch Hermine ein und sah die beiden am Boden liegen.

Hermina: „Ja sicher, erst mir einen vom Pferd erzählen und dann zu ihr zurückgehen und sie wieder anschmachten! Wach auf, Don Juan!"

Sprachs und fing an an ihm zu rütteln.

Harrius: „Hermina! Mein Leben! Meine Liebe!"

Hermina: „Ach, halt die Klappe! Und du, Schnepfe, wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen!"

Und sie versetzte Draconia einen ordentlichen Tritt!

Draconia: „Hermina! Mein Leben! Meine Liebe!"

Hermina: „Ja wie jetzt? Was ist denn hier nur los? Womit hab ich das verdient? Ist heute der „Wir-ärgern-Hermina-indem-wir-ihr-sagen-das-wir-sie-lieben-Tag"?"

Verzweifelt zog sie den Löffel aus Ronaldus Rücken, der auch gerade, rein zufällig und völlig unabsichtlich und wegen der unglaublichen Winzigkeit des Waldes, dazugestoßen war, und versuchte wieder an sich rumzuschnippeln.

Ronaldus, der allmählich doch genug von ihr hatte, holte sein Schweizer Taschenmesser aus seinen Strumpfhosen und reichte es ihr.

Ronaldus: „Versuchs damit."

Draconia, die dann doch etwas schneller war als Harrius, stürzte sich voller Inbrunst auf Hermina um sie aufzuhalten, doch Harrius folgte auf dem Fuße. Und da Ronaldus nicht wollte, dass Harrius sich auf seine Draconia stürzte, sprang er auf Harrius.

Severucius wusste beim Anblick dieses Sauhaufens nicht, ob er lachen, oder vor Wut schäumen sollte.

Severucius: „WUUUUUURRRRRMMMMMMMSCHWAAAAAAAAAAAAANZUS!"

Wurmschwanzus: „Ja, Herr?"

Severucius: „Sag mir doch mal, wo in diesem Bild hier der Fehler ist."

Wurmschwanzus: „Hmm, nun ja, die Menschen haben schon seltsame Angewohnheiten..."

Sevrucius: „Gib mir die Blume, Wurmschwanzus!"

Wurmschwanzus: „Welche Blume, Herr?"

Severucius: „Aaaaaaaaaarrrrggghh!"

Völlig außer sich, begann er Wurmschwanzus Taschen zu durchsuchen.

Severucius: „Ach, Wurmschwanzus, hier hast du deine Belohnung!" –Wirft Wurmschwanzus ein kleines Fläschchen zu- „Das ist ein, ähm...Schönheitstrank, ja genau, ein Schönheitstrank. Damit werden dir alle Elfen zu Füßen liegen!"

Wurmschwanzus entkorkte die Flasche und trank den Inhalt schnell, in heller Vorfreude auf das Ergebnis, leer. Doch...

Wurmschwanzus: „PAFF!"

Er verwandelte sich in eine Ratte.

Wurmschwanzus: „Was habt ihr mit mir getan, Herr?", piepste er weinerlich vom Boden herauf.

Severucius: „Du solltest dich lieber fragen, was ich noch tun werde!"

Der sadistische Ausdruck in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen! Dann zielte er und kickte die Ratte Wurmschwanz ganz Beckham like den Hügel hinunter, woraufhin dieser in hohem Bogen nach unten flog und in Hermines Haaren landete.

Diese kreischte entsetzt auf und warf ihn weit von sich, woraufhin er in einem Dornenbusch landete und von den Stacheln aufgespießt wurde. Was für ein Drama. Lasst uns einen Moment gedenken. Ach nein, lieber doch nicht! Wer würde ihn schon vermissen? Unser Elfenkönig hier wohl eher nicht.

Severucius: „Man, man, man. Alles muss man hier selber machen! Wozu hat man eigentlich Diener?"

Sagte er und zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Tasche, welches er auch gleich über dem Sauhaufen ausleerte. Daraufhin sanken alle ohnmächtig zusammen und er hatte erst mal damit zu tun, alle zu entflechten.

Als sie dann alle nebeneinander auf dem Boden lagen, beträufelte er sie der Reihe nach mit dem Elixier, das das ganze Chaos erst verursacht hatte. Um auch sicher zu gehen, dass jeweils das richtige Pärchen schließlich zusammen finden würde, suchte er nach langen Gräsern und band Ronaldus und Hermina und Draconia und Harrius an den Köpfen zusammen.

Zufrieden betrachtete er sein vollendetes Werk und rannte dann kichernd davon, der Trottel, denn es würde ihn ja ohnehin niemand sehen können.

Ein paar Stunden vergingen, der Morgen graute und langsam erwachten unsere vier Liebenden.

Hermina: „Ronaldus, meine Liebe, mein Leben!"

Ronaldus: „Hermina! Äh, meine Liebe und äh...mein Leben!"

Draconia: „Ronaldus, meine Liebe, mein Leben!"

Severucius: „Oh, nein!"

Harrius: „Draconia! Wie kannst du mir das nur antun?"

Draconia: „Reingefallen! War nur Spaß! Ich meinte natürlich: Harrius! Meine Liebe, mein Leben!"

Harrius: „Na dann is ja gut..."

Und so fielen sich beide Paare in die Arme und begannen wild rumzuknutschen!

Obwohl Hermine eigentlich voll auf mit ihrem neu gewonnenen Glück beschäftigt war, nahm sie trotzdem wahr, dass ihre Umgebung plötzlich wieder verschwamm und sie wusste, dass der Zauber nachließ, da er seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte.

Doch diese Erkenntnis nahm nur kurz ihren Verstand ein, denn sofort widmete sie sich wieder voll und ganz ihrem Gegenüber, bevor sie ihm noch eine Gelegenheit gab, sich von ihr zu lösen.

Draco: „Uuääääähhh! Potter! Was soll denn das? Ich wusste schon immer, dass du scharf auf mich bist! Boah, ich glaub ich muss kotzen!"

Harry: „Du bist auch nicht gerade meine Traumfrau, Malfoy! Man, hattest du zum Mittagessen Knoblauch?"

Draco: -geht in den nächsten Busch und kotzt-

Harry: -versetzt ihm einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten und befördert ihn in besagten Busch-

Draco: „Potter, du verfluchter...!"

Brüllte er und jagte ihn über das Schulgelände. Als er ihn erwischt hatte, knutsche er ihn noch einmal. Als Strafe natürlich.

Harry: -schlägt ihm die Fresse ein-

In ihre leidenschaftliche Schlägerei vertieft, bemerkten sie das, noch immer eng umschlungene, Pärchen nicht, das einige Meter entfernt stand. Hermine hatte Ron partout nicht losgelassen, vermutlich hätte er ansonsten mit brennendem Schädel Reißaus genommen. Und das wollte sie nach all den Anstrengungen natürlich nicht riskieren.

Ron: „Ähm, also Hermine..."

Hermine: „Halt einfach die Klappe, Ron!"

Also doch noch ein ordentliches Happy End, wenn man das sich prügelnde Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen mal außer Acht ließ. Doch wäre nicht auch was verkehrt, wenn sie sich vertragen würden?

------------------------

So, das wars auch schon wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen, auch wenn ich hier jetzt nicht gerade einen Review-Ansturm hatte. Eventuell kommt irgendwann noch ein Zusatzkapitel, aber darüber bin ich mir noch nicht ganz einig. Übrigens, für alle, die es nicht kennen, oder durch den ganzen Wirrwarr nicht durchschaut haben, das ganze stammt ursprünglich aus der Feder der ehrenvollen Mr Shakespeare und nennt sich „Ein Sommernachtstraum", für alle, die es interessiert oder sich die Geschichte vielleicht sogar mal im Original anschauen wollen. Natürlich war Will Shakespeares Version nicht so irre, doch die Grundzüge meiner Geschichte stammen von ihr. Also an dieser Stelle ein Dank an Shakespeare für dieses inspirierende Werk. Und nochmals ein Dank an meine Beta katha-das-kaetzchen und an Pretty Lily Potter, meine treue Reviewerin und Namensvetterin.

Bis bald;

Das lustige Häschen


End file.
